camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Generic21
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Custom Signatures page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 02:46, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Mentor? Hey dude, Harp here :) You posted that you needed a mentor on the Adopt a Newb thing and if you want I'd be happy to be your mentor :) Not much more I can say than that! Love ya, Harp Mentorrrr Hiii, YAY!! XD I get to mentor someone :) So... Just let me know if you need help and we'll probably have to wait till your claim gets accepted to actually do anything :) Love ya, Harp Always remember that you are absolutely unique. Just like everyone else [[User_talk:Carpediem1382|Always remember that you are absolutely unique. Just like everyone else [[User_talk:Carpediem1382|Always remember that you are absolutely unique. Just like everyone else [[User_talk:Carpediem1382|Always remember that you are absolutely unique. Just like everyone else [[User:TheFabulousBarbie|Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 07:11, January 6, 2016 (UTC) I am so sorry I am trying to think of a way to say that better but I came up blank. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 22:25, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Did I lose ya again? Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 05:56, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Fall asleep or kicking butt at FIFA? Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 02:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) I am not really big into football, but go Steelers I guess. XD Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 02:58, January 10, 2016 (UTC) If my dad couldn't get me to go to a free green bay packers game I don't see me getting into football. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 03:09, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Casey2.0(tired of scrolling) I am not sure if your still up but I am old and it is getting late so I am going to bed. If you want I redid Brosia's page so you can check it out. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 06:41, January 10, 2016 (UTC) You know if you came on chat I wouldn't have to bother your talk page. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 14:51, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Level Five Congratulations on becoming a level five! You are now a fully fledged wiki goer. Were you perhaps apart of the Adopt a Newb program, and if so, who was your mentor? Apologies for the delay, and any troubles it may have caused. 01:22, January 21, 2016 (UTC) I am the Bored So please may I recode Casey's page with the new template? Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 23:47, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Any prefered color scheme? Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 00:47, January 28, 2016 (UTC) This could take me awhile sorry I had to help someone and ended up redoing the whole page so I will work on his in my playground User:TheFabulousBarbie/Barbie's Playground Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 02:22, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Please check my playground and tell me what you think Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 04:12, January 28, 2016 (UTC) A soul for you :D 22:55, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Inactivity Notice Hey there! I'm Emma and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (9/19). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Since you are marked as ‘Officially Inactive’, you’re given six months leeway before your characters are archived. However, that time is expiring by 10/1. If you haven’t made any edits by then, I would have to archive your characters. Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Archived Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, an admin for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I would just like to inform you that since haven't edited in more than six months, all your characters have been archived, regardless of your 'Officially Inactive' status. Also, as per the results of the new model policy, you have lost all rights to all your models, including reserved ones. If you ever come back and find that one of them are being used by other users, you will have to ask them if they’re okay with sharing. If not, then you’ll have to look for another model for that character. If you wish to have all your characters restored, just message me on my talk page. That's all, hope you're doing well.